


I Must be Dreaming

by RadiantNeptune



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Explicit Language, F/M, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-24
Packaged: 2018-03-14 10:05:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3406619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RadiantNeptune/pseuds/RadiantNeptune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Genevieve falls into middle earth with no memory of her life on earth. All she knows is that Middle Earth is not her home, and it hurts when male elves touch her. It would figure she'd have such bad luck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lock Down

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trying my best to bring my creativeness back. So, I'm going to try out this. Now, I have never written LOTR fan fiction. It's also been about....ten years+ since I've read the books. So, pardon me if I do not quite get some things right.   
> Anyways, this has been stuck on my head. I'm hoping that someone, err, anyone...enjoys it!

“I can feel you calling me  
I can taste the poison in your heart  
But these dreams  
Blurring the line between war and peace  
To survive, I lock down.”

A dark abyss was surrounding her, swallowing her into nothingness as she struggled to breathe. It was as though she was being squeezed through a tube at the speed of light. There was nothing, but so much at once. She felt no fear, but she did feel a pulsing need coursing through her body. A need for what? She didn't know. She had to finish, she had to survive this. If she didn't, she never-

She breathed in, strongly and sharply, her eyes flying open as a loud, “FUCK!” exclaimed from her lips, breathing heavily and pushing her mahogany hair of her face. 

Her face paled out. 

She looked around, seeing herself in a fancy room. One she did not recognize. It was very open and bright; all the furniture was intricately carved wood in the large room. She darted her head to the side, looking out the balcony doors as a cool breeze made the silver curtains sway beautifully. Beyond the doors was a Forrest. It was dark, yet full of beauty. It was as though a beautiful painting had a large black strip painted down the middle. It ruined it, but yet you could still see that underneath, it was quite a lovely sight. 

It did not match the bright and almost heavenly atmosphere of the room, that was for sure. 

“...” 

She looked around her immediate area, seeing herself sitting on a feather canopy bed. The sheets were silver, and the duvet an emerald green, that closely resembled her own eyes. 

Her mind raced as she rubbed her face. Her mind couldn't recall...anything. It was as though she knew every detail, but could not place any events of her life to the knowledge. 

She knew what a car was, but what kind did she have? She didn't even know if she had one. She knew what family and friends were, but she didn't know any of hers. In many ways, it didn't even make sense. But she knew she didn't know this room....at least, she didn't think she did? Maybe she had forgotten? 

She was panicking again. Looking down at herself, ripping the duvet back to see a long, white, silken gown covering her shaking body. 

Her eyes immediately snapped to the door, seeing an elegant man walk through the door, offering her a smile. For a reason unknown to her, she felt a sense of closeness with the man.

Her eyes calmly drifted down his form.

“Why are you wearing a dress?” she blurted without thinking; watching in almost amusement as his thick, dark eyebrows rose so far up to his platinum blonde hair, that if they were the same color, they surely would have disappeared. 

“I am not wearing a dress, young mortal,” he said smoothly, his voice gentle, yet dripping with sarcasm. “I am Thranduil, King of the Woodland Realm.” he said proudly. 

Her eyebrows pulled together in confusion.

'What the hell type of name was that? I hope I never have to say it, I'm going to butcher that so badly. Better yet, what the fuck is the Woodland Realm?' 

“Um...” she trailed off, not exactly sure how to respond as she eyed the pointy crown sitting on his head. “...Nice to meet you. I'm....” she frowned, her mind racing. What was her name? 

Genevieve

She jumped slightly at the voice in her mind. It was in her voice, but it was not her thought. If that even made sense. She shook her head. Nothing made sense, maybe Vanilla Ice over there knew. She eyed his ice blue dress warily.

“Genevieve...” she whispered, looking down. “But please call me Evie.” 

She blinked. Evie? Where did that come from?

His dark eyebrows pulled together as he slowly walked towards her, making her head whip up sharply as he lightly sat at the end of the bed. He held out pale, long fingered hands, palms up. 

“Both are very...unusual to me,” he tilted his head. “allow me to see your palms.” 

“Huh?” she blinked, staring at him in confusion. 

Slightly irritation sparked though his ice eyes, making her flush lightly. He really was quite handsome. His face remained blank, but his eyes told all. But still he was probably an expert at deceiving all around him. She knew he could be quite charismatic if he chose. 

“Your palms, Genevieve,” he repeated slowly, as though he was speaking with someone mentally slow. 

She barely restrained herself from glaring as she sighed, placing her clammy hands out, palms up. 

“Evie.” she corrected. 

He ignored her.

His hands lightly grabbed hers, examining them intently. She barely stopped herself from flinching. It was strange; waves of disgust were rolling off her body. It felt...wrong. Why did it feel so wrong? It was as though she wasn't supposed to be touching his hands. It was barely noticeable at first, but the longer he gently held them, the more overwhelming the feeling became. It wasn't a disgusted feeling as in watching someone vomit, but a disgusted with yourself feeling. She felt like she just kicked someone's puppy, and it felt like it was hurting her more deeply. 

Right as she was about to snatch her hands from his, he dropped them. Instantly, relief washed over her body for some unknown reason. 

“18 years,” he sighed, shaking an elegant head. “practically an infant!”

It was then that she noticed his ears with alarm. She'd temporarily ignore him calling her an infant.

“Your ears,” she blurted, eyes wide. 

“I am a Woodland Elf,” he said plainly, his eyes furrowing. “I do not believe you are of this world. We are in Middle earth. What can you tell me of your home, young Genevieve?” 

Recognition at his words flashed through her mind for some unknown reason. She felt like she knew this...but what did she know? She blinked, her mind going to what she knew to be HER world. All the tall buildings, the cars, the planes, and the people. But try as she might, she couldn't remember HER life. It was as though it had been erased, and only her knowledge of the world remained. She couldn't remember family, or friends either. Just...nothing. It was blank. Elves did not exist in her world, she knew that. But at the same time, this was so familiar. Like she'd heard it before. 

She dug her fingers into her hair. Surely, she'd go insane thinking about it. 

Logic would say that she was clearly still in her world. And this dude with the Gwen Stefani hair was just some psycho that had kidnapped her. But deep down, she just knew that wasn't true. It was very, very real. Perhaps she was insane? 

He was looking at her patiently, his ice eyes observing her every facial change. 

“My captain found you unclothed in the woods of Mirkwood,” he offered calmly, making her jaw drop. “Have you any indication on how you became to be that way, young mortal?” 

Her face reddened deeply. 

“YOU SAW ME NAKED?” the, 'I kicked a puppy.' feeling increased tenfold. 

His thin lips slightly twitched at her horrified outburst. 

“No,” he said calmly. “but a captain did. If it pleases you, it was an Elleth who covered you with her cloak before carrying you here. No males looked upon your body of my knowledge.” 

Evie released a sigh of relief as the feeling went away. Well, she didn't really mind a female seeing her naked. But him, or another guy of his attractiveness...she'd climb in a hole and never come out again. 

“My world...” she shook her head, clothing her eyes. “Planes, humans only, cars, computers and smartphones-” 

“Enough.” 

She opened her eyes, seeing him holding up a pale hand. 

“Your words make little sense,” he said calmly, sighing disappointingly. “I must send word to Galadriel. She shall know where to progress from this point. I will send you to Lothlorien with one of my guard.” 

Another shock of familiarly struck the young woman. 

'Lothlorien....Galadriel...' she mused quietly, pulling her mouth into a frown. She....knew, but could not place it for the life of her. 

“Quite interesting,” he said, snapping her out of her musings as she looked at him with a frown. “I shall send a maid to help you with bathing and dress.” 

“But-” 

The king ignored her completely, exiting the room, his dress billowing quite dramatically behind him. 

She glared after him, but her glare stopped as a beautiful woman entered the room. Her hair was jet black, falling down her back in gentle waves. Her blue eyes bright and beautiful as her flawless skin. A silver gown hugged her shapely and perfect body and she glided in the room. 

Evie suddenly felt like some kind of gross, she-beast. 

“Hello, I am Uranthial,” she smiled, reveling a flawless smile. “I shall help with your bath and dressings, my lady.” 

'Urine-thial? Jesus.' Evie couldn't stop her immature side from coming forth as she barely stiffed a giggle, crawling from the bed. 

The she-elf gave her a strange look, but apparently decided to just ignore the strange girls strange behavior. 

“Nice to meet you...” Evie cleared her throat, smiling cheekily. “I'm Evie.” 

The she elf nodded, pulling out a long, emerald gown that she eyed with interest as she put it on the bed. The elf walked up to her and yanked the gown over her head without warning. 

“Heyy!” Evie exclaimed, going red as she pushed her hair out of her face and crossed her arms across her chest on instinct. 

But her exclamation fell on deaf ears as the she-elf stared below her waist, an extremely shocked expression marring her lovely features. 

Evie looked down at her naked body, then back up to see the woman still gaping. 

“What?” she snapped with a little more venom than she intended. But, the lady was really making her feel self conscious. Yeah, so what her body wasn't perfect like hers probably was...did she have to stare like that?! Did they not have manners in middle earth? 

She almost snorted. Like Gwen Stefani didn't ignore her. 

“My lady, where are the hairs of your womanhood?” she asked, looking up at her red face with shock. “you have bosom; you are not a child.” 

Evie blinked, looking down at her bare crotch before her lip trembled and she roared in laughter, startling the elf that was waiting for her answer. 

“I-I'm s-sorry!” Evie choked out between giggles, shaking her head. Just, seeing a woman that shocked at her having removed her pubic hair...was well, hysterical. She knew that in her world, it would be opposite. Another women would probably look at her like she was a hairy beast if she didn't have it removed. 

“My lady...” the elf said, approaching her with a concerned expression. As though Evie's lack of pubic hair surely meant there was something seriously wrong...and she would die soon. 

“No, no, its okay!” Evie said encouragingly, not wanting to scare the beauty. “in my world, women remove their pubic hair. Body hair isn't a thing. I removed it. It's fine.” 

“Why would you remove your maturity?” the elf gasped, looking horrified at her actions. 

“Um...” Evie faltered, feeling awkward. She knew it was a thing in her world, and she knew she had it waxed. How could she know that, though?

Her eyebrows furrowed. She couldn't remember her life, but she could remember that she got her pubic hair waxed? What the hell was that? Not that she remembered it actually happened, she just knew. What else did she know? 

“My lady?” 

Evie blinked, looking at the concerned elf holding out her hand, motioning for the door that she supposed led to the bathroom. 

“Oh, right!” Evie shook her head, walking towards the room quite awkwardly. 

“Men find it appealing and its the same as removing hair from under your arms,” Evie explained, hearing the door close behind her as her eyes fell on a large bath in the floor. Steam was coming from the water, and flower petals were across the top of the water. She inhaled, smelling fresh freesia and roses. 

“This is lovely,” Evie smiled, gingerly stepping into the water as she let her arms fall from her chest. 

She sank into the hot water, smiling as it ran over her skin. 

“Males desire a hairless female?” the elf asked, making Evie look at her, kneeling beside the tub with a pitcher. 

“Oh yeah,” Evie shook her messy head. “it does sound pretty disgusting when you put it that way, doesn't it?” 

The elf's lips twitched into a smile. 

“Quite.” she said plainly, dumping the contents of the pitcher over Evie's head and making her splutter as the elf instantly started massaging her hair. 

“Je-Jesus!” she spluttered, rubbing the flower scented stuff from her eyes. Amazingly, it didn't burn like shampoo would have.

“I am simply washing your hair, my lady,” the elf actually chuckled, scrubbing her hair as Evie sighed, feeling uncomfortable. 

She didn't particularly want help with this activity, but she didn't want to offend anyone. What if she told her to leave, would she have been offensive? Evie was an over worrier and after all, they had saved her...she wasn't going to risk rejecting their generosity. 

Without warning, the elf dumped another pitcher over head to rinse, making her splutter once again. 

Evie groaned. This was going to be a long bath. 

One hour later. 

Evie stared at herself in the mirror, shocked. Her hair was in large, ringlet curls. They fell halfway down her arms, and weren't even frizzy! She had another moment, knowing that her curly hair was a pain in the ass. She knew without a doubt that her hair was a wild beast. And whatever the elf had done, made it sleek and flawless. 

If she wasn't so thankful, she'd be pissed off. They didn't even have technology for a cell phone, but they could make her hair perfect? Her world could make amazing things like flying machines, BUT THEY CAN'T TAME FRIZZ? 

This was utter madness. 

She fumed silently to herself staring at the pretty dress. She decided she didn't look THAT fat in it. It flowed to the ground in whispy emerald green layers. I hugged her body, but wasn't overly tight. The long sleeves were open all the way to her shoulders, and they flowed behind her when she walked. 

There was a knock, making her whip around and almost fall as she squeaked for them to enter. 

Another, equally beautiful elf with honey chestnut hair walked in, smiling warmly at her. But unlike the other in fancy dress, this one was dressed like...Robin Hood. 

She chuckled in her mind. 

“Lady Uranthial said you have willingly removed the hair of your womanhood?” 

“...” 

“Nice to meet you too.” 

Great, she'd been here...well, she didn't exactly know how long; but she was already known as 'That weird girl with the hairless crotch.' 

Fabulous. 

“I'm Tauriel,” the freckled elf said brightly, her pale green eyes glittering. “I saved you from Mirkwood. I apologize, my curiosity at times controls me.” 

Evie's eyes widened. “Did you really? Oh, thank you so much! I'm Genevieve. But call me Evie,” she said enthusiastically. She really was thankful, even though she didn't know anything, she felt that she would have been doomed if she had not been found...

“It was my pleasure, My Lady,” she bowed, giving her a smile. “I've been summoned to bring you to the king. I should hope I am the Captain to send you to Lothlorien. I would much love to visit. Should that suit you?” 

“Yes!” Evie said instantly. If the lady saved her, then she felt the safest with her. Also, she'd much rather be in the company alone with a female than a male. Not that she liked women more, far from it. She was just shy and awkward. Being with a beautiful male elf, alone, for three days spun her into awkward girl turmoil. 

She grinned cheekily. “I am glad! I shall request the king then!” 

She motioned for her to follow her, and she did. She felt slightly uncomfortable, walking down the elegantly beautiful halls. They were all intricately carved wood. In all reality, it was breathtaking. 

Her and Tauriel made small talk, as Evie asked various questions about the halls and before she knew it, she was standing in front of the king. He sat with his pointy crown, looking elegant as ever on his throne. 

“Lady Genevieve, I have sent word to Galadriel. She said you are a treasure and to be treated with utmost respect until we deliver you to her,” he said kindly. 

Evie raised her eyebrows, noticing his attitude towards her was much more friendly. 

“The Captain that shall escort you is but our own Prince, Legolas,” he smiled proudly. “it is a three day journey but there is no other you will be safer with, I assure you.” 

A guy? His SON? That probably looked like him? She was supposed to be alone, in the company of a handsome prince for three days? 

He was wrong, as awkward and shy as she was, that was seriously the MOST unsafe option. 

Evie panicked. 

“Um, sir, I mean...your majesty,” Evie cleared her throat as he raised an eyebrow. What that a fucking snotty elf thing or what? “I was wondering if, um...well, I think I'd prefer Tauriel as my escort-” 

“Nonsense!” the king interrupted her quavering voice. “Tauriel is needed here. I assure you, my son is the best option.” 

Evie opened and closed her mouth a few times, seeing his resolute expression. She glanced over at Tauriel, seeing her head hanging in defeat at her side. 

She sighed, forcing a smile on her face as she faced the king. 

She heard the doors behind her open, but she did not turn around. 

“Ah, here is my son now,” the king rose from his thrown, holding his arms out with pride.


	2. Imaginary

“Swallowed up in the sound of my screaming  
Cannot cease for the fear of silent nights  
Oh, how I long for the deep sleep dreaming  
The goddess of imaginary light.”

“Atar,” she heard a smooth, elegant, yet masculine voice call from behind her. Her body stiffened and her blood raced at the sound. She didn't dare turn, but yet she couldn't hear the foot steps she knew were there. 

“Lle quena i'lambe tel' Eldalie?”

Swallowing thickly, she looked down, her cheeks flushing. 

This seemed to be a little excessive, even for her. 

“Westron Legolas,” she heard the king chuckle. “she knows not Sindarin.” 

'Something tells me I didn't know Westron before today, either' Evie thought with a confused expression. 

“Aiya,” she heard the beautiful voice say lowly before saying, “please raise your head, young mortal. I cannot see your face if you look upon the ground.” 

Evie swallowed thickly. Twisting her hands in front of her. Her heart was thumping as she hesitantly raised her big eyes to look to where the voice was coming from. 

Her heart dropped, quite literally in her stomach. 

He was....beautiful. There was literally no other way to describe it. 

If she had thought his father was handsome, he was nothing compared to his son. She breathed in sharply, watching his steel, blue eyes casually flick over her form. His long, feathery blonde hair fell down onto his muscular shoulders. His face remained expressionless, his perfectly chiseled jaw set and his thin lips in a straight line. 

His outfit really resembled Robin Hood; especially with the large, long fingered hand that was currently clutching a bow. His tall, lean form was in complete stillness as his intense blue eyes assessed her. She couldn't tell what he was thinking from his blank face, but his eyes conveyed curiosity about her presence. 

She wanted to flinch when she felt an air of arrogance come off this Adonis looking man. Not that it was an unjustified arrogance; he could walk around with the cockiest attitude ever and he had the looks to back in up in her opinion. 

Unable to meet his steel gaze anymore, she flushed deeply looking off to the side. She saw the female Elves around her staring at him with adoring and swooning eyes, including Uranthial. Well, that settled it. They were probably all super infatuated with him, all wishing to be his princess no doubt. Not the blamed them. At least they had the courage to even look at him. They were only maids and servants, but they were all so perfect and beautiful that Evie felt like a stretched out earth worm next to them.

She was surprised to see that Tauriel was the only one not looking at him. She was looking at the ground with a blank expression. 

“What is your name, young one?” she heard Legolas ask, making her eyes widen and snap back to him. 

His elegant head was tilted to the side slightly, looking complimentary. An elegant eyebrow was cocked at her. 

'Yeah, definitely a snooty elf thing.'

“Genevieve,” she stuttered, cringing at the way her voice broke as his other eyebrow joined his raised one. “But um, I prefer Evie...” 

He studied her form for moments, making her swallow thickly and cast her eyes a little further down. Of course, staring at his slightly broad and lean chest did nothing whatsoever to calm her nerves. 

“I am Legolas. It is a pleasure to meet you, Arwen en amin,” she heard his smooth voice say calmly and smoothly with an elegant grace that Evie knew she could never achieve. And she was the one that was female!

Evie bit her lip nervously, forcing a small smile on her flaming face as she nodded at the prince. Cringing at herself for her idiocy. She really wished he'd stop using his language. The words rolled off his tongue almost sensually, and it was really starting to get under her skin. She already felt like a pathetic fan girl. She didn't know if she could handle that sultry voice for three days straight. 

She was so weak. 

He inclined his head to her, glancing at his father for moments in question as he waited for him to speak.

“Galadriel said she was important, but does not remember her life,” the king said smoothly, his cold eyes flicking towards her for moments as surprise flitted across her face. “I have chosen you to escort her to Lothlorien. You will remain there with her as her protector, until I summon you or Galadriel orders you otherwise. You will also collect all the information on our young guest, as I am much curious about her. Is that understood?” 

“Atar,” Legolas said in a respectful voice, but she could see the irritation in his blue eyes. She looked down, embarrassed. He didn't want to take her. Of course he didn't. Did he really have to stay there with her? How long would she be there? Would she remain there, or come back here? Would the elleth know how to send her home? She knew that she didn't remember her life, could she also help her remember her life? There were too many questions to voice. 

Legolas's voice broke the silence, and although it was in their native tongue, she knew it was a question. 

“Mankoi?”

“Because my son, she shall be safest with you,” the king smiled. “Am I wrong to have the most confidence in your skills?” 

“Amin naa lle nai, Atar,” Legolas said after a long pause. 

Thranduil smiled widely, apparently pleased with his son's answer, whatever that happened to be. 

“Your journey shall start at daybreak,” Thranduil commanded. 

Legolas bowed deeply and respectfully to his father, before turning and walking away, not even sparing her a glance. 

“Khila amin!” Legolas suddenly bellowed in a commanding voice, making Evie slightly jump as he addressed the other four elves that accompanied him. Funny, she'd just noticed them...when Legolas and his father were in the same room, it was kind of hard to notice anything else. Both of their presences commanded attention. 

Evie watched him go with wide eyes, her face flushing. Prince Legolas seemed to be of a more kind nature than that of his father, but she knew that he was also arrogant. He did not want to leave his home and escort her. She could tell that he didn't wish to be in a young mortal woman's company for so long. But he did not object and she could tell that he was very loyal. He was just obeying orders. His curiosity about her was evident, but it was slight. 

“Uranthial,” the kings voice broke her thoughts. “help Lady Genevieve prepare for her trip.” 

“My Lord,” Tauriel stepped forward in front of the other elf. “I wish that I may help in her stead?” 

Thranduil inclined hid head in thought. “Very well. You may assist her, Tauriel.” 

“Thank you, My Lord,” Tauriel bowed to him as he glanced at Evie, nodding before he made his way from the room, his guards and maids following him. 

“Why don't we go to the stables and pick you a horse?” Tauriel said with a smile, turning to her. 

Evie scratched her arm. “Um, about that...I don't think I know how to ride a horse?” 

“Don't worry,” Tauriel said kindly, linking their arms. “I'll show you the basics. Prince Legolas will not let you fall.” 

“O-oh, okay...” she giggled softly, feeling at ease with the elleth that had saved her. 

“So, what did you think of the prince?” Tauriel asked as they walked outside and down a green path. 

“Well....he's....” Evie trailed off, admiring the greenery and the dark forest that sent chills up her spine. 

'Sexy as hell.'

“I mean, he seems....nice.” 

Tauriel let out a pretty laugh. 

“He is. Both him and the king rule the people with love, not fear,” she smiled. “but I should tell you, Legolas can come off as cold at times, but deep down, he is a good natured elf. He is sometimes too honest. Don't let his words hurt your feelings.” 

“I'd rather go with you,” Evie murmured, not liking this new information. Not that she was the type to cry if someone called her a butthead, but having that beautiful being insult her...well, that didn't sound very pleasant. Even if it was unintentional. 

“You may find good friendship in him, as I have,” Tauriel smiled, looking off towards the stables. 

Evie looked at her out of the corner of her eye. Should she ask? Oh, the hell with it. 

“Is there...more?” Evie asked, raising her eyebrow. Was she in love with Legolas? She shifted uncomfortably at the thought.

Tauriel paused, giving her a surprised expression. 

“I...” she frowned. “There was a time where Legolas had feelings for me, actually.” Tauriel said quietly. 

Evie's heart dropped at her words, a sickness going through her body. Legolas was...in love with her? As she looked down Tauriel, she didn't blame him. In many ways, she was more beautiful than Uranthial. Tauriel had a kindness about her, a gentle nature. Her golden hair, light green eyes, and absolutely adorable dusting of freckles on her face. Not to mention, her perfect body under those manly looking combat clothes. She was strong and beautiful. 

Evie knew she could never even begin to compete with her, but from the sound of it, it sounded that she didn't have feelings for him. How she could not at least be attracted to Prince Legolas was beyond her. 

“It's a long story and I'm afraid we don't have time tonight,” she laughed bitterly, sadness piercing her pretty eyes. “I never saw him more than a brother. I loved another.” 

“Where is he?” Evie asked as they approached a pretty, mahogany colored horse with a shining coat. 

“He...” her eyes held great pain. “he died.” she finished in a whisper. 

Evie let out a horrified gasp. Oh God, why did she have to ask??

“Oh! Oh my God – I'm so sorry – I shouldn't have asked, I mean-” Evie blubbered, coming to a halt as Tauriel smiled and held her hand up. 

“It is quite alright. You knew not,” she smiled, but it was empty. “this horse matches your hair in ways.” 

Evie blinked, feeling utterly guilty and all around horrible as the elf led the mahogany horse to her. 

“He does not have a name,” she said smiling. “go on, see if he likes you.” 

Evie bit her lip, slowly approaching the brown eyed horse. She raised a shaky hand, lightly touching its face. The horses eyes widened a little, alarming Evie before they went back to normal. She giggled as the horse started sloppily licking her hand. 

“An elvish horse loves you so readily,” Tauriel said kindly, smiling as she rubbed his neck. “you have a kind soul. Vanimle sila tiri.” 

“What does that mean?” Evie smiled, petting 'her' horse that was currently bumping its nose into her. She felt comfortable asking Tauriel what things were in elvish. She really wanted to know what Legolas had said in the throne room, but she forced herself to refrain from asking.

“Your beauty shines bright. Your soul,” Tauriel smiled, making Evie flush slightly as the horse nuzzled her face. “what shall you name him?” 

Evie thought for moments, petting her new friends mane lovingly. The horse eased into her touch, briefly reminding her of a cat or something similar. It was a bit unusual. She wanted to give him a name from her world, that was for sure. Not that she knew any names in this world anyone. Well, except the ones she already met. She didn't think it would be well received if she named her horse Legolas. 

“Sebastian,” Evie nodded. “Do you like the name?” she asked in a baby voice to the horse, patting his neck.

The horse neighed, surprising Evie as Tauriel laughed at her dumbfounded expression. 

“Elvish horses are quite intelligent,” she chuckled. “I do believe he likes Sebastian. You have the most beautifully unique names...Evie.” 

“Thank God, you're the only one to listen to me so far!” Evie grumbled, smiling as Tauriel laughed. 

She walked to the stable and picked up a saddle, showing Evie how to fasten it around Sebastian safely. 

“Now that he's chosen you, he will only ever carry you,” Tauriel smiled. “Of course, unless you order him to carry another, he will be loyal to only you. He has chosen you.” 

Evie raised her eyebrows in surprise. Wow, that was actually really neat! These horses were definitely more intelligent than the horses from her world. Maybe the friendly horse would make her three day trip more bearable. At least she didn't have to walk.

“I'll help you mount him,” Tauriel beckoned her to his side. 

Evie felt nervous, walking over. 

“Grab the saddle and hoist yourself up,” Tauriel explained, putting her hands on the appropriate parts. 

“Um...okay...” Evie felt a feeling of dread. 

“Urrrgghh....” she groaned, trying to hoist herself up on the saddle pathetically. She wasn't aware she was so physically weak. Sebastian bristled as she held on, trying to clamber on top of him awkwardly. 

She could hear Tauriel trying to stifle laughter behind her. 

“Uuurrrgggh-uuuuurrrr,” Evie made more unladylike noises and she struggled. She managed to hoist herself across the horse. Her head hanging off one side and her feet on the other. The long dress surely wasn't making it much easier. This was bullshit; she needed pants. Clearly, she wasn't a warrior elf, so they had given her lady clothes. No, she needed mens clothes or something. 

After about five more minutes of struggle, she finally managed to get up and straddle the saddle, her dress being pushed up to her thighs as the elegant slippers showed. 

“I did it!” Evie smiled, looking at Tauriel who was outright laughing now. 

“My lady, that is quite inappropriate. You should pull your dress down,” Tauriel chuckled as Evie shrugged. They were just legs. 

Tauriel shook her head and began leading Sebastian around the grass, giving her tips on how to not fall off. Eventually, Evie even managed to ride him in a slow gallop. Of course, she couldn't get up on him worth a damn, but once she was there, she did alright...amazingly. 

“I really wish you could go,” Evie frowned down at Tauriel, feeling comfortable. 

'Only if Legolas doesn't go.' her mind chirped in, surprising her. Seriously? So what if the guy was hot? That was all. She buried the feelings of hurt when Tauriel had said that he had feelings for her. It made her sound insane in her own mind, so she'd prefer to pretend it did NOT happen. 

“I as well,” Tauriel sighed, looking down. “ever since Thranduil banished me and then accepted me back, I've regretted returning,” she sighed. “I just didn't know what else to do with my love gone...I felt a break would be beneficial. But, he is no fool. He knew that's what I wanted. I could scream of frustration.” 

“I wanna scream and shout, and let all out. And scream and shout and let it out. We saying ohhhhhh we ohhh we ohhhhh we ohhhhhh,” Evie joke sang, feeling seriously awkward and trying to cheer the elleth up. 

Tauriel gave her a shocked expression as Evie gave her a crooked smile. 

“it's a song...where I'm from,” Evie pointed out. “I thought maybe it would cheer you up...but now I'm thinking I didn't even like that song.” 

Tauriel chuckled, shaking her head. “You are quite the oddity. But you were correct, that shocked me and cheered me up at the same time.” 

Evie gave the elf a smile as she struggled much less to actually get off the horse. They led him back to the stable, feeding him some oats as Evie said her goodbyes. 

“Come, we need to pack a few items for the trip,” Tauriel said, holding onto her arm. “when you reach Lothlorien, the elves there will supply you with all your needs.”

“Your people are very generous...” Evie said quietly, feeling a little overwhelmed. “I feel like such a burden.” she finally admitted dejectedly. The whole ordeal with the prince had really brought her down. After all, it wasn't everyday someone inconvenienced a damn prince. 

“I beg of you, do not feel that way,” Tauriel said worriedly. “you come from another world, that has never happened before. Not to our knowledge, anyway. You are special and unique. You merit care to be something so astounding.” 

“Tell Prince Legolas that,” Evie muttered, but elves must have superior hearing, as she heard her sigh. 

“As I said, he can appear cold and maybe even selfish-”

“He's a prince, of course hes an ass. He's entitled to it,” Evie chuckled, saying what Tauriel was trying to say in more words. 

Tauriel shook her head, laughing in agreement. “Yes, that is true. He is good, but he is not my mate, nor I his. Deep down, he knows that.” 

“Mate?” Evie asked, raising an eyebrow and her curiosity was piqued. 

“Nothing is so cruel to make anything spend an eternity alone,” she whispered, giving her a small smile. 

“So....all elves have a mate?” Evie asked as the approached her room. “how does that work?” 

Tauriel frowned, walking up the wardrobe and opening it, shocking Evie when she saw many dresses inside. 

“It...is complicated,” Tauriel said. “the female usually feels it much more strongly than the male...well, in the beginning. Afterwards, its actually the male that feels it the strongest. It just takes them longer. Usually because females can be more emotional-”

Evie barely restrained herself from calling that sexist. 

“-but yes, once the bond is recognized...that is the only one the elf will love for all of their existence,” she smiled. “it doesn't mean you didn't love others before, but it is a love like no other. And without them, it does not exist. I pray everyday that I will find my mate.” 

“The...the one you lost,” Evie whispered. “he...he wasn't your mate?” 

Tauriel frowned. “No, he was not. He was a dwarf, not that elves cannot mate outside race. It IS possible, but rare,” she smiled. “it also doesn't mean that what I had with him wasn't real. I was in love with him, but I know he was not my mate. If he had been, I wouldn't have been able to leave when he asked me to go with him....” she said softly. 

Evie bristled, feeling sad for her new friend. Mate or not, she couldn't imagine...

“I also worried,” she said, frowning. “I knew he was not my true mate, and if I had found my true mate...I would have left him. It wouldn't be my fault, but no other race mates as strongly as elves. I did not want to hurt him, because I did love him. It was a risk I wasn't sure I wanted to take.” 

“He loved you, didn't he?” Evie asked quietly. 

“....yes, he did,” Tauriel looked on the brink of tears. 

“Then do not feel guilt,” Evie smiled. “it did not come to pass, but if it was true, he would not regret one moment spent in your presence. It is better to have loved and lost, than not to have loved at all...” 

Tauriel looked at her with wide eyes, looking thoughtful. 

“You are...very wise,” she blinked. “those words, they are beautiful and you are right.” 

“Don't give me too much credit,” Evie chuckled. “Those are words from my world; not mine.” 

“But here in this world, they are yours,” Tauriel said quietly, smiling as she turned to remove clothing from the wardrobe. 

“I shall write Harry Potter,” Evie nodded. “I could do it, ya know?” 

“Harry Potter?” Tauriel asked, looking confused as she placed various items in a bag. 

“Oh, its a really famous and amazing book series,” Evie nodded. “its one of my favorites. I know there's another one, but...I cannot place the name.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Atar- Father  
> Lle quena i'lambe tel' Eldalie? – Do you speak elvish?   
> Arwen en amin- My Lady (non familiar)   
> Aiya- Oh  
> Mankoi?-Why?  
> Amin naa lle nai, Atar- I am yours to command, father  
> Khila amin- Follow me  
> Vanimle sila tiri- Your beauty shines bright


	3. Words as Weapons

Chapter Three: Words as Weapons

“Say, "Can you help me?" right before the fall  
Take what you can and leave me to the wolves

All I really want is something beautiful to say  
Keep me guessing, keep me terrified  
All I really want is something beautiful to say  
You keep living in your own lie

All I really want is something beautiful to say  
To never fade away  
I wanna live forever...”

Evie and Tauriel spent half the night packing and talking about various subjects. Evie tried to explain martial arts, TV, and her music to her. She was sure she made no sense, but the elf seemed enraptured nonetheless. 

Now, Evie lay in bed, fretting over the morning. What if she embarrassed herself in front of the prince? Actually, that was almost an idiotic question. Of course she would. But the question is: how severely? She really should just keep her mouth shut. In the end, that seemed to be the best course of action...just keep her big, stupid mouth shut the entire journey and only speak when spoken to. Yes, that was the perfect way to try to avoid anything embarrassing. She didn't want to annoy him – already, she felt, no knew that she was inconveniencing him. That bothered her more than anything. 

She had no idea what time she fell asleep, but she welcomed it with open arms. 

“Lady Genevieve, it is time to rise. Breakfast awaits.” 

Evie's eyes squinted open, seeing Uranthial pulling back her blankets. 

“Fuck, I just closed my eyes like two seconds ago!” Evie groaned, rubbing her eyes. She knew that wasn't true. She'd at least slept a few hours, but God, it didn't feel like it. 

“I'll help you with bath and dressings My lady,” Uranthial said, ignoring her little pissy spat and helping her from the comfortable feather bed. 

Evie felt like a zombie as Uranthial bathed her and dressed her in a feminine dark green dress, with elegant green slippers that looked more for walking. The dress also stretched more than the other had, so Evie assumed it was for traveling. She desperately wanted to just ask for pants, but she didn't want to cause anyone any problems. They were already doing so much for her; she didn't want to make them go out of their way or be picky about their generosity. So, she'd wear the dresses. Perhaps one day she'd speak up. 

She yawned as Uranthial fixed her hair into an elegant, high pony tail. Once again, her curls were sleek as they fell down her back from the pony tail. 

She was too sleepy to feel the injustice. She zombie followed Uranthial from her room to the dining hall. She and Tauriel had ate in her room the night before and it was nice. This was the first time she had ate with the other elves. 

As she walked in and saw the vertical, long tables with one horizontal at the top, she was oddly reminded of Hogwarts. Only few elves were there, but the king was included. 

“You shall sit with the king,” Uranthial led her to the table at the top, where King Thranduil sat elegantly eating. 

Her eyes flicked around at the various elves around the hall. The sun wasn't up yet, so there were not very many. She noted with a sigh of relief that the Prince Legolas was not among them. 

“Sit, Lady Genevieve,” the King motioned to the chair on his left. 

“Yes...your majesty,” she said hurriedly, walking around the table to sit on his left. 

Her stomach growled and she instantly went for the breads that she saw at the table. She noticed with a frown there was no meats, either. She'd noticed that last night. 

“Elves do not eat meat,” Thranduil said causally, as though he noticed her frown. “if you so wish it, on your journey, Legolas can kill for meat.” 

“No!” she exclaimed with a full mouth, making the king raise his eyebrow in amusement as she swallowed. “I mean, no thank you...I-I do not want to i-inconvenience prince L-Legolas...” 

She turned away sharply at the knowing look on the king's face as she took a sip of sweet juice. 

“As you wish,” the king said simply. “Legolas is preparing for the journey now. Since he does not know how long he will be absent, he has affairs to sort.” 

Evie poked at her porridge with a frown. She hoped that it didn't cause too many problems for him...

The king continued speaking of his kingdom, and Evie listened with mild interest. He was talking about the woods and spiders, which wasn't too terribly interesting. Perhaps it wasn't because she hated spiders and she was getting ready to go into the same forest! Did he really have to talk about that right now? But when he mentioned their customs, people, or even a certain Prince, her ears perked up so much she could be considered an Elf herself. 

“Are you finished?” the King suddenly asked as she sat her spoon down. “if so, I will escort you to the gates to meet Legolas.” 

“Y-yes,” Evie spluttered, standing abruptly after the king and following him out of the hall. 

In the distance, she could make out two horses, with a certain blonde prince standing in between, holding both of the reigns. Both horses had bags, and she knew it must be their supplies. She could see that Legolas was all decked out in battle gear. 

She looked down at the ground, like the coward she was. 

Was she going to get to say goodbye to Tauriel??

“Good morning, Lady Genevieve.” 

Evie breathed in sharply, raising her head reluctantly to meet the piercing blue eyes. He had a small smile on his handsome features, making her heart flutter annoyingly. 

“Good morning, your highness,” she said quietly, returning his small smile. 

His smile broadened slightly, revealing perfect, straight and white teeth. 

“Ah, yes Tauriel,” King Thranduil said, making Evie almost jump and whip her head around to see Tauriel standing beside her, holding a mass of silver cloth with the most beautiful necklace she had ever seen sitting on top. 

“These are your parting gifts,” Kind Thranduil smiled as Evie's mouth dropped. “made from the finest cloth and one of the finest necklaces you will ever see. Both made right here.” 

“B-but s-sir!” Evie exclaimed blinking. “I couldn't possibly – you have done so much; I am thankful. There's no need; I have-” 

Evie immediately shut up when the King held his hand up with a smile. 

“Nonsense! We treat our guests finely. You are the first visitor from another world. I am honored that it was my people who found you,” he smiled. “Now, turn around child.” 

Evie blinked, but did as the king commanded. She jumped slightly when she felt the string of diamonds fall across her neck. She reached her small hand up to finger at them as they glowed in the light beautifully. She felt something else snap across her shoulders, and saw that it was the silver robe. 

She hesitantly turned around, feeling all eyes on her. Tauriel's eyes were glowing, and Thranduil looked mildly impressed. She didn't dare look at the Prince, but boy, could she feel his piercing stare. 

“Well, you could almost pass for an elleth,” the King commented. 

“Almost, not quite,” Evie chuckled, seeing an amused smile curl the King's lips. “thank you so much—for everything.” 

The King inclined his head as she faced Tauriel. She couldn't help herself—she threw herself in the arms of the elleth. She didn't like to think she'd never see her again. She felt as though they had connected with each other quite well. They could be best friends, Evie was sure of it. 

Tauriel seemed to tense at the young mortals arms around her, likely in surprise more than anything else. But she relaxed, softly wrapping her arms around her in return. She felt the Elf chuckle. 

“Don't despair Evie, we will see each other again,” Tauriel encouraged as she pulled away, smiling at her. Evie returned her smile and walked with her up to Sebastian, who contrasted pretty dramatically against Legola's white horse. 

“Hope we don't have to leave soon...” Evie muttered bitterly, sighed as she grabbed the saddle. She wasn't exactly in the mood to embarrass herself in front of the Prince already, but what choice did she have?

He horse huffed and Evie's eyes widened as Sebastian got down on his haunches, practically laying on the ground for her. It was clear the horse didn't want to see her struggle to awkwardly clamber on top of him again.

She looked over at the King, who had a shocked look on his face as Tauriel broke face and busted into giggles. 

“He knows you so well—already!” Tauriel laughed. “He loves her, my Lord.” 

“I can see,” the King chuckled. “that is rare, even I will say so.” 

Evie's face scrunched up and she pursed her lips, looking over at the Prince. 

His blue eyes were glittering in humor, a smirk plastered on his regal face. Her heart skipped at beat before she forced herself to look down at her kneeling horse. 

“Thanks buddy,” she shook her head, easily sliding a leg over the saddle. 

She let out a small gasp as the horse instantly lifted in the air, raising her up somewhat wobbly. 

She knew she looked so graceful at that moment. Even the horse was tired of her being pathetic. 

She watched out of the corner of her eye as Legolas mounted his horse in one swift motion. She tried not to stare, she really did. Her eyes discreetly traveled down his tall form. Her eyes lingered on his green leggings under the brown tunic, seeing a muscular thigh against the side of his horse.

Tauriel distracted her before she had the chance to drool. She shook her head. 

“Prince, she is not a strong rider,” Tauriel informed him, making Evie blush fiercely as he looked over at her with a thoughtful expression. “Please...keep her safe...” 

“Manka lle merna, mellonamin.” he responded, inclining his head towards Tauriel. “Quel esta, Nikerym.”

Tauriel gave a thankful nod to him, patting his horse as she approached Evie. 

“Take care of her,” she told the horse, rubbing his neck. 

“Aren't you going to tell me to take care of myself?” Evie asked, raising an eyebrow. “or are you going to tell a tree before me?” 

Tauriel gave her a sly smirk, which Evie returned as she chuckled. 

“Take care of yourself,” she said half seriously. 

Evie looked around to thank the King again, only to find he was gone. She frowned and looked at the Prince, seeing his blue eyes fixed on the sun rising over the horizon past the forest. Did he not even say farewell to his son?

“Daybreak. We should ride,” Legolas said calmly, looking over at Evie as she shyly met his gaze. “the sooner we break from the forest, the better.” 

“Rima!” Legolas commanded his horse sternly, not waiting for Evie to respond as his horse raised his front legs with an neigh and took off galloping at a medium pace. It was like a dramatic cut scene from a movie or something. 

“Here,” Tauriel said, shoving something in her bag. 

“What-” 

“Rima, Sebastian!” 

“Eeek!” Evie gasped as Tauriel patted her horses rear quarters, causing him to take off in a medium gallop after Legola's horse. 

Evie's heart raced and she leaned forward on instinct holding onto the horses neck for more stability. Her horse was smaller than Legola's, but man, he could move. Before she knew it, she was neck and neck with him, with the horses galloping in unison. 

She looked over at him, seeing his blonde hair billowing behind him as he stared seriously towards the forest that was quickly approaching. The intricate braids around his head remained perfectly intact, where as Evie knew—too much of this, and she would have a huge bush on her head. Sure, the elves were amazing with hair, but hers needed a miracle worker. She couldn't wait for the prince to see that sight. 

Evie gulped, going against her judgment and slowly raising up from Sebastian, holding the reigns as she bounced on the saddle. 

'This saddle is close to taking my virginity.' 

She glanced over at him, seeing that he was barely bouncing on his horse, as she was practically getting thrown in the air with each gallop. 

“I will not be able to ride throughout the forest,” he suddenly said, making her heart jump. “you must stay very close to my person. It is very dangerous. Do you understand?” 

Evie swallowed thickly. “Yes, Prince Legolas.” she answered timidly. 

He looked over at her as they slowed and approached the edge of the forest. She tried her best to look ahead, feeling his stare plastered to the side of her face, but she couldn't help it when her face turned to see him staring at her with a contemplative expression. What was he thinking? Probably how annoyed he was, no doubt. 

“I am surprised,” he said suddenly, breaking the silence and making Evie jump slightly. “you speak much with Tauriel, my father even-” he grinned slyly towards her, making her heart race. “-but with me, you seem to lose most all ability to speak. Do you simply hate my presence? And if not, why is that, my Lady?” 

“No!”

Her eyes widened at his cocky stare, making her look away and flush deeply. She knew why, she was just...really attracted to him. She felt like she was in the company of Brad Pitt – except way worse. She was an awkward girl, and she didn't know how to handle it! That, and she felt guilty for burdening him...

“I feel...” she swallowed, seeing him dismount his horse next to her. “guilty.” 

She saw him pause in her peripherals, making her look at him. He was holding his horses reigns with his head tilted, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion. 

“Guilty? For what, my Lady?” he asked after a pause, clearly unable to figure it out for himself. She could see in his bright eyes that he didn't like that he didn't know what she meant. She would go out on the limb and assume it didn't happen to him very often. 

“I...” she bit her lip and looked down at her saddle. “I know...that you do not want to escort me. I don't blame you. I just-” she looked up, but not at him. “-I didn't mean to be here or for this to happen. I-I don't remember my life and I'm afraid—but I don't want to inconvenience a Prince, no less. I'm sure you have many more important responsibilities...which is why I asked your father if Tauriel could take me instead.” 

She took a deep breath after her rant, only to be met with silence. Well, it was half true. The other half was the whole she's awkward around attractive men thing, but he didn't need to know that part. His head was already big enough as it was. She awkwardly stoked the mane of Sebastian, silently criticizing herself for speaking so much. He probably thought of her as a whining burden now. 

“It is my honor to escort you, young one,” Legolas suddenly said in a quiet voice, making her head whip around to look at him. “There is no need for guilt to be felt.” 

He was giving her a perfect smile, but his gaze was different. It was more friendly...more respectful. He held more respect for her now? She supposed she hadn't made that good of a first impression on him...refusing to look at him, or barely speaking to him. Perhaps that was why he was annoyed? She cringed at the thought, because it wasn't that way at all. Yet, his gaze just looked more understanding. As though he'd been trying to figure her out, but now it made sense. She hadn't been quiet out of being unfriendly, or trying to escape his presence out of bitchiness. It seemed he was looking at her in a new light. 

She managed a small smile. “Let's see if you still feel that way after dealing with me for three days.” 

He threw his head back lightly, letting out a deep chuckle that made her eyes widen as she couldn't tear her eyes away from him. Why was this happening? Sure, he was handsome and polite—maybe a little cocky—but, she had a feeling that this hadn't happened before. Sure, she knew that she was the type to get awkward around cute guys, but there was something different about this. She knew from the beginning; from the moment his father mentioned him...for some reason, something struck inside her—before she'd even seen him. Wasn't that strange? She saw his father before him, and he had been polite, well, less than Legolas—but he was handsome in the extreme as well. She hadn't felt that way; not even close. What was it about Legolas that did that to her? A part of her hated it. It may also be why she had wanted to avoid him. These...feelings or whatever; were freaking her the fuck out. She didn't like feeling like she wasn't in control. She was no fool. If she thought there was a chance on this planet—or any planet for that matter—that he'd actually be attracted to her in some way, things may be different. She knew who she was – and she knew her limitations. Of course, she didn't think she was ugly, but she was no beauty like the elves. Even if he wasn't drop dead gorgeous; he's still a prince. He was so far out of her league, she couldn't even laugh about it – she didn't listen to the King that much this morning, but she was pretty sure he didn't tell her hell had frozen over. She'd have better luck trying to steal Brad Pitt from fucking Angelina Jolie.

“I believe I can tolerate your company for three days, My lady,” Legolas smiled, walking up to her and holding out his hand. 

She stared at his hand, perplexed. 

“...” 

He chuckled deeply again at her expression. 

“Your reigns,” he smiled. “I need them to lead the horses.” 

“Oh!” she shook her head, feeling idiotic. It had flashed through her mind that she wanted her to put her hand in his. 

Fat fucking chance. 

She shakily dropped the reigns in his pale hands and he smiled at her as he walked in front. 

“Do not get down unless I tell you too,” he turned towards her, warning is his blue eyes and his expression serious. 

She nodded quickly, her curls bouncing around her face. He looked at her for moments before turning and pulling the reigns, only to stop when Sebastian didn't move. 

“...” 

The horse started backing up, looking at the forest with wary eyes. He didn't want to take his mistress in there, that was for sure. 

“uhhhh....its okay, Sebby,” Evie said, patting Sebastian on the head as he neighed worriedly. 

Legolas didn't speak, but looked at the horse with fond eyes as he ran his hand down his face gently. 

“How he already adores you,” Legolas smiled, looking up at her. “he's trying to protect you.” 

“Dina, mellon,” Legolas said smoothly, looking the horse in the eye. “Khila min, Lirimaer. Your prince will protect her.” he finished calmly in Westron, probably for her benefit more than anything. 

Could he sense her nerves spike at the horse acting this way? 

Her heart fluttered. “He will listen to you, not others, because you are a prince?” she asked thoughtfully as he looked up at her with a smile. 

“He will, unless you object,” his smile broadened. “I may be his Prince—but to him, you are his queen and much more important than I.” 

Evie felt her heart warm at his words, smiling down and petting Sebastian's mane lovingly. A queen, huh? Even if it was horse, she'd take being a queen. 

“Tauriel is quite taken with you as well,” Legolas commented, turning before she could see his face. This time when he pulled the reigns, Sebastian followed, albeit hesitantly. 

“Yes...she saved me,” Evie said smiling. “I believe that started our connection, and not just because she saw me naked. She is my friend.” 

“....yes, I have not seen her laugh such as that in many years,” Legolas said quietly, making Evie's heart quiver, unknown to him. She knew what those words meant. Use to have feelings huh? No, they were still there. He had just proven it. But Tauriel assured that she wasn't his mate. One day, he'd find his beautiful elf mate, and they'd-

'Stop torturing yourself. You masochist.' 

“Even my father seemed to take pity on you, which he does not do much outside of our people.” 

“I don't want pity,” Evie said with more venom that she had intended as he led them into darkness. She didn't care though, her blood was still thrumming from his words. She forced herself to take a deep breath as she looked around the mossy, dark woods. There wasn't a single sound, except for them, which made her a little nervous; what parts that weren't unjustly irritated. 

To her surprise, Legolas chuckled. “such spirit you have, young one. I can see why they like you.” 

She glared at the back of his perfect head. Mad at herself—that his words flattered her more than they should have.

“If you knew how to fight, you could be quite the force to be reckoned with.” 

“How do you know I can't fight?” she huffed, putting her hands on her hips in irritation. NOW, she saw what Tauriel meant. 

“You cannot mount a horse.” he said simply, as though that explained everything. 

“Doesn't mean I couldn't claw your eyes out,” she muttered under her breath, jumping in surprise when she saw his elegant head lean back, laughing briefly. 

“We elves have superior hearing, so I heard your words,” he chuckled. “I suppose you are right; should I fear you?” 

“You should be shaking in your boots,” she said sarcastically, as she looked at the small path he was leading them on. She felt as though their playful banter was for her sake, as she saw he was very alert, his head darting occasionally to observe something in the distance. 

He laughed once more. “Aiya,” he chuckled. “I assure you, I am—Arwenamin.”

Evie bit her lip, her face flushing. Not only was he handsome and polite...he wasn't a stick in the mud. He was funny and playful. Could anyone get more appealing at the beginning? She wasn't sure it was possible.

He suddenly stopped, dropping the reigns. Quicker than lightning, he had pulled his bow and arrow out, pointing it towards some cobweb covered bushes in the distance. 

Evie's heart jumped violently in panic, even though her human eyes couldn't see shit. 

“We are not alone.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Manka lle merna, mellonamin- If you wish, my friend  
> Quel esta, Nikerym- Rest well, captain  
> Dina, mellon- Be silent, friend  
> Khila min, Lirimaer- Follow me, loyal one  
> Aiya- oh  
> Arwenamin- My lady (familiar)

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone is wondering, her name is pronounced: Jen-Nuh-Veev. I know the first time I saw that name, I was like.....uh? But then I loved it xD Well, I'd love to know what you guys think!


End file.
